inazumahxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazemaru Masako
Kazemaru Masako (風丸 城子) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga, and anime. She is a defender for Raimon and Inazuma Japan. She also is the captain of the athletics club in Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"A nimble runner. She has been friends with Junko for a long time."'' Appearance Masako has waist-length aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs that cover her left eye. She has brown eyes. When she is wearing casual clothes, she usually wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants. In Inazuma Eleven GO, she has gotten taller and her hair is down but has a slight bit of hair tied at the back. She wears light brown jacket, gray trousers, and dark brown shoes. Personality Masako is shown to have a competitive character, as she wants to play against strong players. Masako is also shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of her teammates. She's a good side leader, which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when she takes over as captain while Junko, Megumi, Sakuma and Fudou are helping Orpheus. Plot Season 1 As a member of the athletics club, Masako was asked by Junko to join Raimon soccer club for their upcoming match against Teikoku as they were short on players. She declined the offer, but her older brother, Ichirouta, went instead. Season 2 Masako fought the teams from Aliea Academy along with the Raimon soccer club at the start of season 2, but as the story progressed, she began to lose confidence in herself, seeing that she could not keep up with the levels of Aliea Academy, so she could not steal the ball and pass to her teammates. Later, Junko's high spirit and willpower for soccer awakened her and the other members from their worries. Season 3 She was one of the chosen to join the Inazuma Japan at the conclusion of the representative match. In the match with Fire Dragon, she learned a new hissatsu - though it was originally a hissatsu that Tsunami had in mind to use with Kabeyama, but since Tsunami was injured (in the anime) - Masako used it with Kabeyama to score. During the time when Junko, Megumi, Sakuma and Fudou helped Orpheus to defeat Team K, she was the temporary strategist of the team when they were playing against The Empire, making Hiroto the next temporary captain after Ichirouta. In the match with Unicorn, she learned another new hissatsu. Plot (GO) She is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Corps Ogre She appears in the movie and fights againt team Ogre with help from Fideo, Yuuki, Tobitaka, Hiroto, and Toramaru. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon She is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Game Appearance Hissatsu *'SK Butterfly Moves!' (Athletics form) *'DF Smoke Defense' *'OF Bunshin Feint '(Game) *'OF Dance of the Feather' *'SH Dark Phoenix' (Athletics form) *'SH Excalibur' (Game, athletics form) *'SH Song of the Bird' *'OF Shift Dash' *'SK Speed Force' (Athletics form) *'SH The Tornado' *'SH Hole in the Sky' *'SH Triple Boost' (Anime, athletics form) *'DF Quick Draw' (Game) Hissatsu Tactics *Curve Shoot Trivia *Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, so her name refers to her speed; that also means "as fast as the wind". *Masako has two forms in the game: Soccer (DF), and althetics form. The soccer Masako is also good as a strategist (as seen in season 3). *Whenever she is annoyed or realizes that they have something useless, she slaps her face as seen in various episodes. *Kirigakure calls Masako 'Fujimaru' because "風" can both mean Kaze (wind) and Fuji (air). *In the English dub, Kirigakure called her the "blue, speedy one". *In the game, she joined the team after the first match against Genesis because she noticed her brother, Ichirouta, has gotten himself severely injured, and is taken away by an ambulance by a very suspicious man. *In episode 122, she appeared to have a different voice but it returned to normal in the next episode. *She has a character song, titled "Blue Bird". Category:Female OCs Category:DF Category:Raimon Category:FFI Category:Inazuma Japan